


Не всё есть в судовом журнале

by Lintu_Lenny



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: AU, Crossover, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintu_Lenny/pseuds/Lintu_Lenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Один день из жизни корабля, плывущего к берегам благословенной Эйдинии.</p><p>Написано для команды Aidean на ЗФБ-2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не всё есть в судовом журнале

**Author's Note:**

> Аттэншн! - малознакомые персонажи, мифология команды, проглядывающие сквозь текст свидетельства употребления автором забористого клевера.
> 
> боцман Кивиш Упоросович - птичка киви, не то символ, не то талисман команды и всего нашего пейрингового блядства))
> 
> Бета - april_ghost (Sansa)

Солнце ярко сияло, и его свет мелко дробился в воде, кидая блики на обшивку судна. Чайки провожали корабль и его экипаж пронзительными криками и иногда пролетали прямо над «вороньим гнездом», будто пытаясь отобрать у Джима Хокинса подзорную трубу. Его это веселило, и он иногда что-то выкрикивал чайкам в ответ и махал рукой, не то пытаясь приманить их поближе, не то прогоняя.

Даже в такой компании, торча в одиночестве на верхушке мачты, Джим особо не скучал. Что уж тогда говорить об остальной команде…

* * *

Развалившись в стареньком шезлонге, Андерс сквозь стакан с водкой рассматривал Митчелла, которого, к слову, это порядком раздражало.

— Ну почему здесь нет моего любимого братишки Тая? Волею судьбы… Ах, черт, я ж в судьбу не верю! Короче, по дурацкому стечению обстоятельств я оказался на каком-то древнем корабле, который ни разу не похож на роскошную яхту, плыву теперь неизвестно куда, и, вдобавок, здесь нет ни единого кусочка льда! — для наглядности он поболтал водкой в стакане. — Теплая водка, что за гадство!

— Если бы ты попробовал хоть день обойтись без выпивки — тебе и лед не понадобился бы.

— О-о, как я мог забыть? Еще тут есть вампир-зануда. И антиквар-зануда. И какая-то темная лошадка по фамилии Полдарк — тоже зануда, — Митчелл на это лишь закатил глаза. — Хотя… Вон тот, как его, Эйдан? Он еще ничего, — Андерс придал лицу наиграно-мечтательное выражение, возведя очи горе, и очнулся, лишь когда черная тень Митчелла легла на него.

— И что же в нем такого? — угрожающие нотки в голосе вампира удивительно гармонировали с прищуренными от солнца глазами, но то ли Андерс его не слушал, то ли у него напрочь отсутствовал инстинкт самосохранения. Скорее всего — последнее, потому что он беспечно съязвил:

— В отличие от тебя, он хотя бы умеет одеваться. И улыбаться — тоже; ни разу не видел у него такой же депрессивной мины. О нет, Митчелл, только не вздумай изобразить улыбку! Я не представляю, на что это будет похоже, но могу поспорить, что ты перепугаешь половину экипажа. Эй, это моя водка!

Митчелл, игнорируя возмущенные крики Андерса, опрокинул в себя содержимое стакана, судорожно выдохнул и поднял на Андерса слегка поплывший взгляд.

— Пусть этот Тернер и дальше улыбается — у него Дин есть. А вот ты сейчас идешь со мной, — он выдернул Андерса из шезлонга. — Может, я и не умею одеваться, но вот раздеваюсь мастерски. И других раздеваю, — Андерс оглядел вампира с ног до головы и облизнул враз пересохшие губы. — Марш в каюту!

Второй раз повторять не пришлось.

* * *

— Видел эту странную парочку? — Дин проводил взглядом куда-то заторопившегося Андерса и следующего за ним Митчелла.

— Ага, — Эйдан поправил козырек капитанской фуражки. — Они последние пять минут о чем-то препирались и, вот, слиняли.

— Митчелл же, вроде как, вампир, может, ему, как в легендах, вреден дневной свет?

Эйдан, забавно склонив голову набок, разглядывал Дина, подставившего лицо солнечным лучам.

— Хм… Не думаю, — Эйдан хитро разулыбался. — По-моему, они о нас с тобой говорили. Во всяком случае, этот Андерс определенно пялился на меня, хотя за темными очками и не разглядишь толком.

Он кинул взгляд на Дина — клюнул ли?

— Пялился, говоришь? — к разочарованию Эйдана, Дин совершенно не выглядел охваченным жгучей ревностью, вот ни на грамм. — Я вполне могу его понять, — к слову, улыбка Дина вышла гораздо хитрее тернеровской. Эйдан едва не подавился ответной репликой, снова зависнув на ямочках О’Гормана. Чертов соблазнитель, знает же, куда бить! — Тебе очень идет форма, так бы и сфотографировал. Я иногда жалею, что ты не можешь и полчаса усидеть на месте, иначе я бы уже давно нарисовал твой портрет. Но с тобой, к сожалению, мне не светит ничего, кроме фотографий.

— Ну так и рисовал бы с Митчелла, он у нас долгожитель, думаю, может потерпеть пару часов, или сколько там тебе надо, для портрета. Идеальная модель! — Голос Эйдана чуть дрогнул от злости.

— Как ты мог заметить, Митчелл еще неопределенно долгое время будет недоступен. А если Андерс хотя бы вполовину так же ревнив, как я, то у меня нет ни малейшего шанса заполучить конкретно эту модель, — отвернувшийся было Тернер заметно расслабился.

— Ты хочешь сказать?..

— Я хочу сказать, что предпочитаю фотографировать. Тебя, — добавил Дин, уже глядя в сияющие глаза Эйдана. Спустя секунду он чуть не задохнулся в крепких объятиях, но все равно пробубнил в эйданово плечо:

— Тем более, что краски я оставил в Окленде, а отбирать этюдник у главы братства прерафаэлитов — себе дороже…

* * *

Этюдник у Россетти и вправду отобрать было бы сложно, но не потому, что он был жаден, — совсем нет! — он попросту со своим этюдником не расставался. И даже когда ему не нужны были краски, Россетти раскрывал на нем потрепанную тетрадь в кожаной обложке и с каким-то яростным воодушевлением делал карандашные наброски, время от времени прикладываясь к бутылке не то джина, не то рома, или еще черт знает какого пойла. И его, в отличие от Андерса, ничуть не смущало отсутствие на борту льда — все мысли выдающегося поэта и художника были нынче сосредоточены исключительно на объекте его творческой страсти. О Марк… Он одинаково хорошо выходил и на холсте, когда Россетти удавалось поймать на его волосах отсветы заходящего солнца, делающего кудри юноши почти рыжими, к чему художник не мог остаться равнодушным; и на рисунках карандашом — Марк был великолепен. Портрет был почти готов — стоило только добавить родинку на щеке и слегка подправить линию губ, порочно изогнутых самой Природой.

— Интересно, сколько ты еще собираешься меня рисовать? Эй, ты не подумай, — Марк перехватил растерянный взгляд Россетти. — Я совсем не против, мне приятно, что я вдохновляю такую яркую творческую личность, как ты, и все такое…

— Не в том дело… — Россетти нахмурился, сразу приобретая демонический вид, который только усугубляли растрепанные черные волосы и следы на щеке от пальцев, перемазанных в грифельной пыли. — Ты стащил мою бутылку.

— Ох, прости великодушно, это было крайне невежливо с моей стороны, — в голосе Марка, полном томной издевки, естественно, не было и намека на раскаяние.

Россетти, в ответ на попытку скопировать тон пафосных речей, которые он время от времени толкал, почти безупречно вздернул бровь — движением, которое он подсмотрел у Митчелла. Им удалось немного пообщаться — на тему искусства по большей части; вампир хвалил некоторые его работы и даже сокрушался, что ему не довелось родиться и умереть на сотню лет раньше — он бы с радостью лично застал период раннего творчества художника. Мда… Кого только не встретишь на этом странном корабле: вампир, бог, оборотень и даже парочка гномов.

Кстати, о гномах…

— Вот закончу этот портрет, осталось немного, и можешь быть свободен, — Россетти даже не смотрел на Марка, выискивая взглядом упомянутых братьев.

— Что значит «свободен»? — Марк выхватил у Россетти бутылку, неловко пытаясь привлечь внимание. — А кто тебе позировать будет, ты мне скажи?

— Я подумываю нарисовать кого-нибудь из гномов, — в мечтательной задумчивости Россетти не придал ни малейшего значения пропаже бутылки и лишь покусывал кончик карандаша, чего раньше за ним не замечалось. — Хотя учитывая, что они ни на шаг друг от друга не отходят, придется рисовать обоих. Насколько я могу судить, у них крайне занимательная анатомия в плане пропорций. Вот бы уговорить их позировать без одежды…

— Без одежды? Занимательная анатомия? — от возмущения Марк чуть не уронил бутылку, — Меня ты никогда не просил раздеться для картины, — укора и недоумения в его глазах должно было хватить на целую дюжину отвергнутых девиц, — Или, скажешь, моя анатомия не такая занимательная?

Россетти наконец посмотрел на Марка, точнее, на то, как его пальцы ловко расправлялись с пуговицами ажурной рубашки.

Если у Данте Габриэля Россетти когда-либо и были принципы, то главный среди них бы гласил, что ничто так не способствует искусству, как близкое знакомство с натурой. Тем более, если она — пусть пока и частично — обнаженная.

Правда, для знакомства необходимой степень близости залитая солнцем палуба совсем не годилась. Но это было легко исправить.

* * *

— Фили!

— Чего тебе?

— Не «чего», а посмотри вон на тех чудаков, — Кили кивнул в сторону Марка и Росетти. — Уж больно подозрительно на нас вылупился этот чернявый.

— Во-первых, не вылупился, а смотрит, а во-вторых, мало ли что — может, он гномов никогда не видел. Тебе-то какое дело? — Фили даже не удосужился взглянуть в их сторону, будто и так зная, что за спиной происходит.

— Вот горазд ты, братец, все меня поправлять да наставлять. Не нравится мне, как он мечтательно смотрит, — Кили старательно выделил последнее слово, явно поддразнивая Фили. — Будто одними глазами раздевает.

— Глупостей не говори, ненормальный он что ли — на гномов заглядываться? — Фили дернул плечом, будто отгоняя эту мысль.

Кили спиной прислонился к нагретому дереву корабельного борта, чтоб и брата видеть, и за художником этим подозрительным наблюдать. Да и солнце так сильно в лицо не светило.

— Фили, я серьезно! Не хочешь — не верь, но взгляд у него точь-в-точь как у Ори, когда тот в руки перо берет. Да что Ори, Бомбур так на еду не смотрит даже.

При упоминании Бомбура Фили только хмыкнул в усы и про себя порадовался, что того нет с ними на корабле. Этот мелкий кок Тимоти, конечно, не так бы парился со стряпней, но от их запасов ничего не осталось бы вмиг.

Из размышлений о некоторых аспектах морских путешествий его выдернул хлопок по плечу.

— Ох ты ж сауроновы портянки! Когда я говорил про раздевание, я не имел в виду — буквально.

Фили не выдержал и обернулся, посмотреть, что же так удивило его брата. С того бы сталось приукрасить или перепутать, но в том, что он увидел, ошибиться было бы сложно.

Светловолосый парень, отставив в сторону уже ополовиненную бутыль, стягивал с себя свою нелепую рубаху, а художник так и замер с карандашом в руке. Если он и на них смотрел также, как и на своего приятеля, почти раздевшегося прямо на палубе, то становится понятно, отчего нервничал Кили. От противоположного борта не слыхать было, о чем там говорили, но, видимо, они все-таки пришли к какому-то соглашению, потому как художник скользнул по братьям совершенно равнодушным взглядом, явно уже погруженный в свои мысли, после чего был буквально за руку утянут в сторону кают. Странные эти люди, даже вещи свои позабывали…

— Ну вот, а ты сомневался, что он на нас мог заглядываться, — Кили не мог упустить шанс подколоть брата, — И вообще, на тебя так смотреть только я право имею, понял? Надеюсь, они свалили далеко и надолго, потому как если я еще раз увижу, что этот чернявый ест тебя глазами, не посмотрю, что художник — все кисти ему в задницу воткну!

Тут Фили засмеялся в голос:

— Вот как что-нибудь в задницу засунуть, так тебе равных нет.

— Ты не такой уж ханжа и моралист, Фили, а тот еще охальник, как я посмотрю, — положив подбородок брату на плечо, Кили шутливо подергал бровями. — Может, и нам в своей каюте укрыться? Думается мне, что если и шуметь будем, то никто внимания не обратит, мы тут не одни такие… шумные.

* * *

Мало кто в жизни Иолая принимал всерьез его болтовню и еще меньше людей ей действительно верили. Его считали отважным героем, искателем приключений, отличным парнем и все в таком духе. Но только Люк видел в нем интересного собеседника. Будучи начитанным и зрелым человеком, — точнее, оборотнем — он очень внимательно выслушивал рассказы Иолая о Древней Греции, а если у него под рукой оказывались карандаш и бумага — еще и записывал. Это было приятно.

Но на корабле, который порой напоминал не то дурдом, не то бордель, а иногда и все вместе, встречались не менее примечательные личности, чем юный древнегреческий герой. Чего стоил один художник какой-то «викторианской эпохи»… Был непонятный монстр — вампир, тоже немало повидавший. И еще пара человек из менее далекого прошлого, чем сам Иолай. Здесь оказался даже бог, родом и из Скандинавии, и из Новой Зеландии (как так получилось, Иолай еще не выяснил, но был намерен). В общем, определенно, было, с кем вести умные или даже заумные беседы.

Вот чего он не ожидал, так это того, что Люк заинтересуется совсем не этими, без сомнения, примечательными членами экипажа, и даже не их капитанами, известными лицедеями — актерами, как ему пояснили — солнечным Дином и улыбчивым Эйданом. А вполне обычными людьми.

Люк иногда часами пропадал в каком-нибудь дальнем углу корабля, о чем-то беседуя с весельчаком Рори или со странноватым Мэлом. Он и к судовому врачу Теодоро пристал с какими-то вопросами, быстро, впрочем, оставив того в покое. Люк умудрился развлечь беседой даже впадающего иногда в депрессию Криса, что мало кому удавалось.

За месяц с лишним на море Иолай уже привык, что Люк постоянно рядом с ним, но сейчас, вынужденный в одиночестве слоняться по палубе без дела, он был готов связать оборотня и запереть в своей каюте. Впрочем, веревкой Люка не удержать… Поэтому, мучаясь сомнениями и снедаемый смутной ревностью, юноша искал, чем бы себя занять.

Стащив из-под носа у Тимоти хрустящую булку — ба-гет! — Иолай, в попытках разыскать братьев-воинов Фили и Кили, спустился к каютам, о чем тот час же пожалел. Из-за всех дверей, мимо которых он прошел, доносились вполне недвусмысленные звуки. Да, этот корабль с каждым днем все больше напоминает бордель, чем сумасшедший дом.

— А подслушивать нехорошо, — Иолай, задумавшись (или замечтавшись?) совсем не смотрел, куда идет, и на ходу врезался в грудь Люка. С трудом проглотив то, что жевал, он отчаянно вскинулся:

— Я не подслушивал! Я вообще-то гномов искал, — из-за ближней к ним двери именно в этот момент раздался особенно красноречивый стон. Иолай мог поспорить на утащенное у Тимоти яблоко, что тому, кто был в этой каюте, уж точно не кошмары снились.

— Мне вот интересно, — Люк окинул череду дверей очень знакомым Иолаю взглядом. — Для чего конкретно тебе понадобились гномы? — и посмотрел на Иолая в упор. — М?

— П-потренироваться. Ты ж пропадаешь невесть с кем, а мне скучно до жути, — юноша гордо задрал подбородок, пытаясь смотреть высокому Люку прямо в глаза.

— Скучно? Мне кажется, я знаю, как тебя развлечь, — оборотень многозначительно облизнулся.

— А разве ты не собирался в очередной раз вызвать Рори на разговор?

— Нет уж, спасибо! Раз такое дело, то даже мои современники, по которым я соскучился, подождут. Без меня тут так страдает один парень из Древней Греции, что даже ушел искать другую компанию мне на замену. Не знаешь такого, случайно? — Люк очаровательно подмигнул. — У меня есть на него вполне конкретные планы.

— Случайно — знаю, — Иолай, не теряя времени, потянул Люка в их каюту. — Поделишься планами или меня ждет сюрприз?

* * *

Росс Полдарк с явственной обреченностью оглядывал совершенно безлюдную палубу. На его счастье, он не слышал того, что в этот момент происходило в недрах корабля, прямо под его ногами. Но того, что он видел раньше, и элементарной логики хватало для составления примерной картины. Стараясь обо всем этом не думать слишком много, он лишь тяжко вздохнул, чем и привлек внимание боцмана, сидевшего неподалеку.

— Жалеете о том, что присоединились к нашей экспедиции, капитан Полдарк? — по лицу (или морде?) птицы невозможно было понять, смеется ли над ним Кивиш или интересуется всерьез.

— Кхм! — Росс прочистил горло. — не думаю, что это можно назвать сожалением, мистер боцман.

— Тогда, чем бы оно ни было — откиньте и забудьте! — птичка почти невесомо тюкнула клювом манжет на его рукаве, и Полдарк опять не понял, что бы это могло означать. — Наши отважные капитаны свое дело знают! Все, до единого, кто ступает на борт этого судна, находят свое счастье. А сомнения, сожаления и прочее, в том же духе — не имеют значения.

— Удача покинула меня, и мое счастье осталось в далеком прошлом.

— О, я бы не был так уверен, — Кивиш наконец-то вполне узнаваемо подмигнул и спрыгнул на палубу. — Удача, она везде, — и скрылся в кают-компании.

Взгляд Росса вновь устремился вдаль, к границе водной глади, которую золотило клонящееся к закату солнце…

— Эгей, Росс, который Полдарк! Залезай сюда! — Джимми опасно свесился из бочки, держась только за канат. — Отсюда совершенно потрясающий вид!

А, может, и права была странная птичка, думал Росс, карабкаясь наверх по снастям.

* * *

А Сирен все так же плыл за кораблем, как и раньше. И ему тоже было совсем не скучно. 


End file.
